


Enhancements

by were_lemur



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri sees Julian naked for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhancements

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 249

The first time Ezri saw Bashir undressed, she felt her eyes going wide. Then she blushed, aware of where her eyes had gone.

"You'll become accustomed to it," Garak said, his deep voice making her tingle, aware of the double meaning.

"I didn't realize that humans had such ... variation," she said, and got even redder with the realization that she'd just admitted that Dax, at least, wasn't inexperienced.

"Julian is a special case," Garak said.

"Garak -- "

He ignored the human man's glare, and continued; "when his parents had his genes altered, his intellect wasn't the only thing that was enhanced."


End file.
